1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a pick-up roller cover.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as laser printers, photocopiers, facsimile machines, and multi-functional products, are generally connected to a host apparatus in which image data is stored to print the image data onto a printable medium according to an output signal from the host apparatus. The image forming apparatus comprises a feeding unit to store printable media, an image forming unit to form an image onto a printable medium fed from the feeding unit, and a discharging unit to discharge an image-formed printable medium. Image forming apparatuses may be classified into inkjet types, electrophotographic types, and thermal transfer types, depending on how the image forming apparatus forms the image onto the printable medium.
Generally, a feeding cassette is also detachably provided in a casing to stored printable media; and a pick-up roller is arranged to supply the printable media stored in feeding cassette to the image forming unit. In addition, a feeding cassette may be mounted to the casing to store additional printable media.
However, the surface of the conventional pick-up roller is often contaminated by dust from the outside or by paper powder from the inside of the casing since the surface of the conventional pick-up roller is exposed to the outside, even when no printable medium is being fed to the image forming apparatus. If the surface of the pick-up roller is contaminated, the printable media stored in the feeding cassette cannot be supplied with a proper friction force or be fed smoothly.